


Rings

by joeyjames (lilyandjoey)



Series: George/Padma 7 Spells [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-26
Updated: 2008-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 20:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyandjoey/pseuds/joeyjames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chance encounters can make you smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rings

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt** : the cruellest month

George walked out of the little room at the tattoo and piercing parlour with a ring through the top of his right ear. He was so lost in thought that he almost walked into the tiny girl by the counter.

"Padma?" he asked in surprise.

She had cut her previously waist length hair into a bob and added streaks of red. She was wearing the familiar black plastic-rimmed glasses she was used to, but she now had a ring through her lip. And she looked thoroughly miserable. Hermione had told him last week that Padma was having a rough time lately.

"Hi," she said awkwardly.

"George," he supplied with a smile.

She looked a little embarrassed and impulsively George offered her his arm. She looked at him oddly.

"Come on then," he said with a grin, "let's get you a drink with a straw."

Padma took his proffered arm and smiled.


End file.
